Emeralds
by AmaraSidhe
Summary: Oooh, another SoCo story -- hold onto your hats, this one's kinda shocking. She's lookin' for some answers to her past, and it's definitely gonna come around to smack her present in the booty. *L* R for Language, as always.
1. Default Chapter

(Okay, here's the deal. Read Fire Coloured Jewel, get to know SoCo. _Then_ jump over to Indigo X's territory, and read Gilded Nightmares - and finally, come back here and start Emeralds. If you don't, chronologically, you'll get real messed up. As always, SoCo Calloway is (c) me, Kari Foley is (c) Indigo X, and any WWE (F, G, R, Q, etc...) characters are decidedly not mine.)

Emeralds

By AmaraSidhe

i.

"Molly Holly, Women's Champ and Virgin Empress? I don't know how much more bullshit I can take." Grunting a little, I rolled my eyes, then turned off the TV.

"If I hadn't twisted this ankle..."

"You probably would have had your spleen busted open by the Next Big Thing." Kari Foley snickered a little, then turned the TV back on, flipping through a few channels before settling on the Crocodile Hunter. 

"Now see, I think this dude has more sense than you and Jeff Hardy _combined_."

"I just piss guys off who are at least twice my size, not venomous snakes. I wouldn't but that past Jeff, though." 

Crossing my arms for a second, I half-jumped as the phone rang.

Rob.

It was late for him, really - a little after midnight. Since I'd pulled an Exorcist on my left ankle and spun it all the way around...

He'd been a very diligent surfer bum boyfriend, calling me every night.

"Hey babe..."

"Ow..." When a conversation with Rob starts out like that, you know it just can't be good.

"What'd you do now?"

"Lesnar..."

I merely growled. Do _not_ get me started on Brock Lesnar. Just because the guy _is_ the state of South Dakota...

I really want to show him a thing or two.

"Oh, and Jeff has a ladder match against your dad for the un..."

"WHAT?"

"But other than that, how the hell are ya?"

"From the sound of it, I'm fine, and ya'll have been lobotomized."

It was the truth, really.

"Found some more info about my mom..."

Yes, since I'd been injured, I've been trying to figure something out. Right before my mom died, she told me I might have a half-brother.

And...I had time, so I dug up some clues - can't piece them together for shit, yet, but -

I'm getting close.

"And...I'll be back in a few days..."

"Cool. I'm gonna go get some ice. Sorry - I feel like I'm dying..."

"I wish I could kiss it better...." That was said slightly deviously. After all that had happened in the past, especially with Goldust -

After Rob and I had survived that, we'd got a hell of a lot closer.

Emotionally. Playfully.

But obviously, sexual relations suffered for a bit, but....

Can you blame the guy?

"I miss you, 'Gin."

"Five days, Van Dam. Five days."

Five days, and I'd be back in business. 

And hopefully...I can find out this whole family mystery thing, too.

But - back in business, first.


	2. Two

ii.

"Alright – I'm back." 

Turning into the parking garage, I turn my stereo up a little more, announcing that yes, the redhead had returned…  
The kickin' ass and takin' names would follow shortly.  
  
A couple smacks to the horn, and I cut the engine, jumping out of my Silverado, green eyes glancing for at least some sign of life – of course, I didn't see any, which kinda pissed me off.

"Where the fuck is everyone?"

Maybe they'd forgot – around here, things like that happen.  People get wrapped up in their own little melodramas, and if you're not part of it, you're temporarily placed on the back burner.

It wasn't anything new –   
But it was annoying as hell.

But still – I'd dressed up, at least a little.  There was a skirt involved – even if it was a denim micromini.  
What could I say?  I'm looks, brains, and brawn…  
Right now, I'm just capitalizing in the looks department.  
  
I was a little bit bummed, though – while I was injured, the only person to visit me was Kari, and that was probably because she was dealing with injuries herself.

"Run for the hills, Hurricane Virginia has returned."  With a bit of a snicker, I turned around to see none other than Spike Dudley, Kari's boyfriend and one of my closer acquaintances.  

"Hey Spork…what's up?"

"Nothin'.  Any luck digging up stuff about your mom?"  Naturally, Kari had told him what was going on, mainly because Kari told him _everything_.

"Thought I'd hit something, but – Mama was pretty fucking vague."  Shrugging, I hugged the youngest Dudley, then glanced around.  "Where's…"

"Well, Kari's…somewhere, Rob's sleeping…"

"You poor souls."  I snickered, "I know what _hearing_ that's like."  
  
Just then, as if he knew we were talking about him, Rob staggered out of the door to the parking deck, and…  
The second he laid eyes on me – I think there was a Boy Scout tent pitching record set.

"…and hello to you too…"

"Hey…"  And there was the dopey grin, and I couldn't help but remember that he had some serious mojo going on.  
  
So…what do you think I did?

-*-

  
"I should put some clothes on and make my reappearance official…"  Sighing, I curled against Rob, curling up under the sheets.    
  
"Yeah, you should, but…"   
"It can wait, really.  But…you know, I've got my eyes on a pretty big prize…"   
"Oh?"    
"Like you don't know."  
  
Everyone knew, I was sure.  I wanted invincibility.  
I wanted the Women's title.  

And _then_, I wanted to show the Next Big Thing why this redhead was not to be messed with.  
  



End file.
